The present invention relates to optical beam steering systems.
Precise and controllable delivery of coherent light or other guided modes to a desired location is an important topic, with telecommunications, military, and other general industrial applications. Conventional ways of obtaining such delivery is the use of large (i.e. macroscopic) mechanically controlled mirrors. While this technology is mature, it is limited by the mechanical nature of mirror movement. Inertial properties of mechanically driven mirrors limit the speed with which steering direction can be changed. The other well-established beam steering device, the acousto-optic modulator, has a severely limited angular range, and a very different physical form factor.
What is needed is a system and method for creating a steerable beam of coherent light without mechanically moving parts.